The present invention relates to a method for patterning aluminum and aluminum alloy layers in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, magnetic devices, dielectric devices and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for patterning aluminum and aluminum alloys according to dry-etching with a plasma discharge.